


Consequences

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, No Slash, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-09
Updated: 2004-12-19
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin have to face the consequences of their actions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin was waiting outside of vanguard for Brian; it had been a few weeks since their one night together. 

It had been a drunken mistake for them both, Brian was in a relationship with Michael and Justin didn’t want to be the other man so they had decided to try and pretend that it had never happened but that was now proving more difficult for Justin

Brian was leaving the building when he saw Justin,

“What are you doing here?”  
“We need to talk”  
“About what?”  
“What happened between us?”  
“We agreed that we both regretted it and that it would ever happen again”  
“I don’t want it to happen again”  
“Good then if we both agree on that why are you here?”  
“I am sort of pregnant”  
“What do you mean sort of, either you are or your not”  
“I am”  
“Fuck whose is it?”  
“Yours”  
“Fuck, what the hell am I going to tell Michael?”  
“You don’t have to tell him anything, I’m not keeping it”  
“I suppose you want money”  
“No I just thought that you had a right to know”  
“Well now I do”  
“Yeah I had better go”  
“Are you sure you don’t want it?”  
“Yeah”


	2. Consequences

Brian was in shock about Justin’s pregnancy; him and Michael had tried for a child together but were told by doctors that it was genetically impossible for them to conceive together. Brian knew that Michael would be heartbroken if he found out that Brian had cheated but it would hurt more to find out that that it only took Brian and Justin sleeping together once for Justin to conceive.

Brian went to the diner straight after work to drop something off to Debbie, he didn’t want to stay long because he knew that Justin would properly be working and he was right,

“Hi Brian what can I get you?”  
“I just came to drop these off for Debbie”  
“She’s not here at the moment I can give it to her for you if you want?”  
“Yeah thanks, so how are you?”  
“Puking ever morning and wanting to eat lemon bars all day but other then that I’m just fine. Anyway it won’t be for much longer”  
“When is the you know what happening?"  
“You mean the abortion?”  
“Yeah”  
“You can say the word; your tongue won’t drop off”  
“Fine when is the abortion?”  
“Monday”  
“Can you afford to pay for it?”  
“Yeah I used some of my savings”  
“You shouldn’t do that, I can pay for it”  
“No I don’t want your money, this is my problem I can sort it”  
“If you’re sure”  
“Yeah I’m sure”  
“Are you coming to the dinner at Deb’s tonight?”  
“She wouldn’t let me not come”  
“Okay well I’ll see you tonight”  
“Yeah later”

At Debbie’s later that night

Debbie kept commenting on the fact that Justin wasn’t having second helpings that night, well to be quite honest second, third and forth helpings but he was having trouble finishing his first helping but he told her that he just wasn’t hungry.

After a while Justin excused himself and he went outside for a cigarette Brian followed him out soon after.

“Do you think you should be smoking?”  
“Why not?”  
”The baby”  
“It’s not a baby and anyway it’s never going to be born so I don’t have to worry about it”  
“I can’t believe that you’re pregnant”  
“It happens”  
“Yeah I know but it only took once”  
“That’s all it takes”  
“Yeah I suppose it does”  
“Brian it’s for the best, I’m 18 I can’t have a baby and what would you tell Michael “oh I hope you don’t mind Michael but I had a drunken fumble with an 18 year old kid and yeah by the way I got him pregnant” do you really think he would be happy with that?”  
“No I wouldn’t be”

Both men turned around to find Michael standing in the back doorway.


	3. Consequences

Debbie had sent everyone else away so just Michael, Brian and Justin sat in the kitchen. Michael was devastated.

“I can’t believe that you had an affair and I didn’t know it was happening”  
“It wasn’t an affair, it only happened once”  
“Yeah it was just a stupid one off, me and Brian were both drunk, it meant nothing”  
“How can you say it meant nothing you’re going to have Brians child”  
“I’m not having brians baby”  
“But you said that you are pregnant”  
“I am”  
“What it’s not his?”  
“No it is brians”  
“Then what?”  
“Michael I am pregnant and it is Brians but I’m not having it”  
“You’re what?”  
“I’m not having it”  
“And you’re okay with this?”  
“He doesn’t have a say in it, it’s my body and I don’t want it”  
“I can’t take this in”  
“Look Michael I’m sorry for what happened but Brian does love you and what happened was a mistake and that mistake is going to be taken care of so I’m going to leave as there is nothing I can do here”

So Justin got up and left leaving Brian and Michael alone to talk but after two hours they still hadn’t got anywhere so Michael told Brian to go home as he was going to stay with his mother for a few days to think things over.

Everyone had given Michael their views on what he should do, Ted, Melanie and Debbie told him that he should just end things with Brian and try to get on with his life but Lindsey and emmet told him that he should give Brian another chance but Michael couldn’t make his mind up. 

All these things kept going through Michaels mind, how much he loved Brian but Brian had hurt him he came to a decision many times but then changed his mind again but he then finally came to a decision so he called Brian and told him to meet him at Debbie’s house and he assured him that Debbie wouldn’t be there.

When Brian arrived at Debbie’s he was relieved to find that Debbie really wasn’t there so he went in,

“I’m glad you called”  
“Yeah well I have been doing a lot of thinking and I have made a few decisions”  
“Decisions about us?”  
“Yes amongst other things”

There was a knock on the front door so Michael went to answer it and then led his guest in

“What is he doing here?”  
“I called Justin as this concerns him”  
“How does this concern me?”  
“Well I have decided to give Brian a second chance”

Brian was relieved  
“Well what does that have to do with me?”  
“Well you’re carrying his baby”  
“Not after tomorrow”  
“Well the thing that concerns you is you may not want that baby but we do”  
“What!”  
“Wait a minute Michael we haven’t discussed this”  
“Brian we wanted a child together but it didn’t happen”  
“But this isn’t our child it’s mine and Justin’s”  
“Yes but once it’s been born it will be ours, we could raise it as our own”  
“I suppose it may work”  
“Um excuse me you two but you may have forgotten this but I have a say in this”  
“You owe me”  
“Oh is this how it works I get fucked by your boyfriend so I have to give you a baby?”  
“Yes”  
“No I won’t do it”  
“Listen Justin this is my baby as well I should have a say in weather it’s born or not”  
“No you have a say only if it’s born, while it’s a thing inside me it’s my decision and my decision is that it’s a lump of cells a nothing and tomorrow it’s gone”  
“Look Justin you wouldn’t have to do anything”  
“Yes I do I have to carry it”  
“Okay yeah but once it’s born it’s mine and Michaels you won’t have to see it or do anything for it”  
“No”  
“Please Justin it’s our only chance for a child”  
“I can’t”  
“Please you would just have to carry it then you can forget it ever happened”  
“I don’t know”  
“It’s our only chance”  
“Okay I’ll keep it but when it’s born I don’t want to know”


	4. Consequences

It had been four months since Justin had come to his arrangement with Brian and Michael. Brian and Michaels relationship was back on track even if Debbie still hadn’t forgiven Brian for cheating.

Brian was busy at work when Cynthia buzzed him and told him that he had a visitor, he at first told her to try and get rid of them but he changed his mind and told her to show him in when she told him that it was Justin.

“Is everything okay with junior?” pointing at Justin expanding stomach  
“Yes this is okay but it’s Michael”  
“Why what’s wrong with him?”  
“He’s driving me nuts”  
“What?”  
“He is doing my head in; he came to my apartment this morning to search my fridge”  
“Why did he search your fridge?”  
“well apparently I eat all the wrong things for the birth of a healthy baby so he has brought around tofu and lentils and all that crap and I’m supposed to east it and will you quit laughing it’s not funny”  
“Sorry it’s just he’s excited”  
“Brian he is ringing me morning noon and night and quoting from baby books and when I complain he says that I owe him”  
“What do you want me to do?”  
“I want you to call him off”  
“I’ll talk to him”  
“There is another thing”  
“Yes”  
“Well he has started talking about my scans and birthing classes”  
“And?”  
“Well I don’t want him there”  
“He really wants to be at the scans”  
“at last weeks scan he nearly pushed me off the bed to get a better look and birthing classes, what do I need birthing classes for I’m having a c-section”  
“I don’t think I’m going to be able to talk him out of attending the scans”  
“I don’t want you to persuade him I want you to tell him that he is banned from future scans”  
“I won’t like it”  
“I don’t giver a fuck if he likes it I don’t want him there”  
“I’ll talk to him”  
“Thanks”

Later that night at Brian and Michael’s apartment

“I had a visitor at the office today”  
“Yeah who?”  
“Justin”  
“Is the baby okay?”  
“Yeah the baby’s fine, it’s you?”  
“Me what about me?”  
“He wants me to get you to back off”  
“To back off”  
“Yeah you’re coming on to strong”  
“I want what’s best for my baby”  
“Our baby”  
“Yeah, yeah, our baby”  
“He also wants me to tell you that he doesn’t want you at the scans anymore”  
“Like fuck I won’t, he’s having our baby I want to see the scans”  
“You’ll still see the scans but the videos”  
“No I’m going to be at them when they are done”  
“Also birthing classes mikey he’s having a c-section so he not giving birth naturally”  
“Oh you two had a good chat today didn’t you?”  
“He feels that he can’t talk to you”  
“Yeah he does”  
“How cozy”  
“It’s not like that”  
“Yeah well I want to get this sorted so I’m going to see him”  
“We’ll go together in the morning”  
“No I want this sorted now”

At the diner

Justin was working away when he heard the bell above the door go and he turned to see Michael and Brian walk in

“What is this crap I hear about you not wanting me to participate in this pregnancy?”  
“Michael it’s not like that, it’s just I’m not a baby making machine”  
“You have our child in there”  
“Actually it’s ours mine and Brians”  
“You don’t want the baby”  
“I know I don’t but I also don’t want you taking over my life”  
“I am not”  
“yes you are all I get is just don’t smoke, Justin don’t drink, Justin don’t do this, Justin do that, it’s doing my head in and I don’t need damn birthing classes”  
“Calm down your blood pressure will rise you have to think of the baby”

At that point Brian really thought that Justin was going to hurt Michael so he decided to try and calm things down

“Justin you can’t go to your scans alone”  
“I won’t be alone my friend Daphne is going to come with me”  
“No I should be there as it’s mine and brains child and you will attend birthing classes as the breathing techniques will keep you calm and that will help the baby”  
“You are not going to be there”  
“It’s our baby so one of us should be there”  
“Fine and I will even attend the birthing classes”  
“Good”  
“Yeah but not with you, Brian can come”  
“No way”  
“Yes way that’s the deal, either Brian comes or my friend Daphne comes”  
“Michael I’ll go to the classes with him, the main thing is one of us is there”  
“Fine”  
“Alrighty then, I have to get back to work”


	5. Consequences

Brian arrived at the hospital and found Justin sitting on a bench outside.

“You’d better not let Michael catch you drinking that”  
“It’s decaffeinated”  
“Oh”  
“Yes the regular stuff makes me want to puke”  
“What times the appointment?”  
”In ten minutes then it’s the oh so fun birthing class”  
“Okay well let’s go”

Brian and Justin went and sat in the waiting room and were soon called in for the scan

“So what’s going to happen?”  
”Well I lay on the bed and you get to see the kid”  
“Will they be able to tell the sex?”  
”Who Knows?”

The doctor enters the room  
“Good afternoon Justin, um who is this?”  
“This is Brian he’s the baby’s father”  
“Where’s the other man?”  
“Justin banned him from coming”  
“That’s good”

Both Brian and Justin looked at him  
“What? He was a pain”  
“He’s just excited; we’re going to be looking after the baby”  
“Yes but he has to realize that Justin has to be considered in this, he was treating Justin like how shall I put it a baby oven”  
“Maybe we should do the scan I have to go to a birthing class after this; Michael feels that the breathing exercises will help the baby”  
So the doctor conducted the scan, Brian was amazed when he saw his baby on the screen but Justin showed no emotion at all. The doctor copied the scan onto a video and gave it to Brian, then Brian and Justin left the doctors office and made their way to the birthing class.

The birthing class

Brian went and got Justin a mat then laid it on the floor and told Justin to sit on it. Brian sat behind him and put his hands on Justin’s bump, at that point the baby gave an almighty kick

“Fuck does he do that a lot?”  
“Yeah its favorite time is 2am”  
“Must be great”  
“What getting woken up at 2am by this kicking the hell out of me? Yeah it’s wonderful”  
“Don’t you have any feelings for this baby at all?”  
“No none at all, which is a good thing”  
“Why?”  
“Because it’s not mine is it, it’s yours and Michaels”  
“It’s still a part of you”  
“Yeah a part that I would have aborted, should have aborted”  
“Don’t talk like that”  
“I should never have told you about the baby, shit I can’t do this”

Justin got up off of the mat and ran out of the room.

Brian found Justin outside of the hospital

“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah just fine”  
“I’m sorry”  
“About what?”  
“We did sort of push you into this”  
“I still could have said no, it’s just I don’t know”  
“Do you want to keep it?”  
“No, maybe I don’t know”  
“You said that you didn’t want it”  
“I don’t know what I want”

Justin was getting upset so Brian put his arms around him to comfort him, neither of them knew what came over them one minute they were comforting and being comforted and the next they were in a heated kiss. Justin was the first to pull away

“Shit we should be doing this”  
“I’m sorry Justin; I don’t know what came over me”  
“This is what got us in this mess in the first place”


	6. Consequences

Brian and Justin were trying not to spend too much time together after the kiss that they had shared; they both hoped that their attraction to each other would go away.

Justin was now just over seven months pregnant, Brian had been with Justin for his scan but had forgotten to get the video off of Justin and Michael wanted to see it so he went to Justin’s apartment.

Justin answered the door after a little while as he wasn’t moving as fast as before, Justin went off to get the video so Brian went in,

“How are you feeling?”  
“Great this is pushing on my bladder and I look like I’ve swallowed a beach ball”  
“I think that you look fine”  
“You have to say that”  
“I think you look very sexy”

Brian kissed Justin, just lightly at first, then deeper. Their hands busied themselves and quickly they were both naked, Justin lay down on the bed and Brian started kissing all down his body, paying extra attention to his bump.

Brian asked Justin if it was safe with the baby and was told that as long as they were careful the baby would be fine.

Brian reached over to where he left his trousers to retrieve a condom and lube, he opened the condom packet and put it on himself.

Brian then flipped open the lube and squirted some onto his hands where he warmed it up.

Brian took two of his fingers wetting them with the lube then he slowly pushed one of them into the Justin’s hole. After a few moments, he added the second finger, allowing Justin to adjust. Once he was sure the boy was ready, he began to move his fingers in and out in a steady rhythm

Justin was groaning, Justin wrapped his legs around brains waist and Brian positioned himself at Justin’s hole. He entered Justin slowly, a little at a time, until he felt himself buried deep inside his warm ass. When he felt Justin begin to push back, he knew it was time. He picked up the pace, thrusting in and out of the tight hole. As he felt his orgasm building, he reached down to stroke Justin’s cock, knowing that Justin was as close as he was.

Brian felt Justin’s body tighten around him, sending him over the edge, and into his own climax. They lay there together, trying to get their breathing under control.

“I don’t think that we should have done that”  
“It’ll be okay, you just have to not tell Michael”  
“you mean lie to him again”  
”again?”  
“Yeah I still haven’t told him that you’re having second thoughts about the baby”  
“I’m not having second thoughts any more; I think that the baby will be better off with you and Michael”  
“Are you sure that that is what you want?”  
“Yeah”

Justin got off of the bed to get a drink when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, he just put it down to the baby being too energetic until he then felt another pain that had him double over,  
“Brian!”  
Brian came running out of the bedroom  
“What’s the matter?”  
“It’s the baby”  
“Shit what?”  
“I think its coming”  
“You’re not due for another two months”  
“Well tell the fucking baby that”


	7. Consequences

Brian rushed Justin to the hospital and they were whisked straight into maternity. Michael arrived soon after and was shown into Justin’s room.

“What happened?”  
“Justin went into labor but they’ve given him something to try and stop it”  
“What the fuck were you doing to make you go into labor?”  
“I wasn’t doing anything, these things happen”  
“Mikey lay off him”  
“Why?”  
“Because the doctor said that he has to try and stay calm or the baby will have to be delivered”

The doctor entered the room

“Good afternoon gentlemen”  
“Hi how’s the baby”  
“Michael!”  
“What? How’s the baby?”  
“The baby is fine; it’s Justin we’re concerned about”  
“Why what’s wrong?”  
“Your blood pressure has risen quite a lot so we want to deliver today”  
“You can’t it’s to early for the baby”  
“Yes I know Mr.?”  
“Novotny”  
“But the thing is if we don’t deliver the baby now it could have serious implications to Justin’s health”   
“Yes but surely giving the baby a few more weeks is more important?”  
“No we have to deliver today”  
“Michael it has to be today”  
“But the baby”  
“The baby will be fine”

Brian and Michael were in the waiting room

“How did you get to the hospital so quickly?”  
“What?”  
“Well you were here before me and the shop is closer then your office”  
“I was with Justin when he went into labor”  
“Why were you with him?”  
“He had the scan video and I knew you wanted to see it”  
“Oh right, I still don’t know why they couldn’t have waited a few more weeks”  
“Because it’s not just the baby’s health that they have to consider there is Justin as well”  
“But it’s too early for the baby, that little shit did this”  
“It’s not his fault that his blood pressure raised or that the baby started”  
“Yeah well I’m going to get a drink, do you want anything?”  
“No thanks”

Once he was out of the room Michael stopped Justin’s doctor so he asked him if he could have a quick word

“What can I do for you?”  
“was there anything Justin could have done to stop the labor happening?”  
”No it was just one of those things”  
“Was it down to his blood pressure?”  
“No it was just bad luck, most people can carry on having intercourse up until the end of their pregnancies but unfortunately it started Justin’s, look I’m sorry but I have patients to see”

Michael was angry, how could Justin put his and brains child at risk like that but then it dawned on him, Brian said that he had been with Justin when he went into labor so that must be it was Brian that he had sex with. Michael wanted to go into the waiting room and confront Brian but he then realized that if he did he risked losing Brian but more importantly the baby so he decided to bury the news.

Michael entered the waiting room to be told by Brian that the doctor had just left and that the baby was born and that it was a healthy but small baby boy.


	8. Consequences

Justin woke up and looked around and found Brian sitting by the bed

“What time is it?”  
“Just after seven”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I wanted to make sure that you were alright”  
“I’m fine now you can return to your little family with a clear conscience”  
“Don’t be like this”  
“Why not?”  
“We have a son”  
“You and Michael must be so proud”  
“I meant us, we have a son”  
“No you have a son and Michael has a son but I have my life back”  
“Don’t you want to know how he is?”  
“Well he must be alive because if he wasn’t it would be Michael in here not you”  
“He has your eyes”  
“I don’t want to know”  
“Do you want to see him?”  
“No just bring the papers and I will sign them”  
“I can’t”  
“Why not?”  
“We have to wait six weeks”  
“Six weeks what the hell am I supposed to do with it for six weeks”  
“You don’t have to do anything with him; he can come home with me and Michael”  
“When are they releasing him?”  
“If all goes well a few weeks”  
“That’s alright then”  
“I really think that you should see him”  
“I don’t want to?”  
“Why not?”  
“Because he’s a part of my past that I just want to forget about”  
“You’ll regret it”  
“Well then it’s my regret to have, now will you just go and see your kid and stay away from me”

Brian reluctantly left Justin’s room.

For the next few weeks the baby got stronger and stronger and after it was the day that he was being released. Justin was only kept in hospital for a week, Brian and Michael went to the hospital to collect the baby but was told that he couldn’t be collected until Justin signed the release papers.

Justin arrived an hour later and he went to the baby unit,

“Hi I’m Justin Taylor I’ve come to collect, shit sorry I don’t know what his name is”  
“Yes I know which baby you mean, please go through the blue doors and the doctor will be with you soon”

Justin thanked the nurse and entered the room, he found Brian sitting there holding the baby

“Where’s Michael?”  
“I sent him home; he still blames you for the baby coming early”  
“Is he okay?”  
“Who Michael?”  
“No the baby?”  
“Yeah he’s fine, do you want to hold him?”  
“No, whats his name?”  
“Clark”  
“You’re kidding me”  
“No, Michael’s idea”  
“I don’t understand”  
“Superman’s real name”  
“Oh right”

The baby started to scream his head off so Brian started going down the bag by his feet looking for something

“Will you hold him a minute”  
“No I can’t”  
“It’s just for a minute, I need his bottle but I can’t get it one handed”  
“Hey fine just hurry alright”

Brian placed the baby into Justin’s arms, he started to quieten down  
“He likes you”  
“No he just remembers my voice”  
“He knows that you’re his daddy”  
“I’m not you and Michael is”  
“Justin look at him and tell me that you feel nothing”  
“Brian I don’t want him, why are you doing this?”  
“Because I don’t want you turning up in five years wanting your baby back”  
“I won’t”  
“Okay fine”

The door opened and the doctor walked in

“Ah Mr. Taylor have you come to sign Clark out”  
“Yes”  
“Okay if you just sign here you can take your little boy home”

Justin handed the baby to Brian and signed the papers and then he walked out of the room.

Brian was leaving the hospital when he found Justin standing by the jeep

“I thought that you had left?”  
“I tried but I can’t”  
“Why not?”  
“I can’t leave him, I’m sorry but I want my baby back”


	9. Consequences

Michael was getting worried as he was expecting Brian home hours ago, so when he heard brians car pull up he practically ran out of the front door closely followed by deb

“Where the hell were you? Where’s Clark?”  
“We need to talk”  
“That little shit didn’t turn up, did he?”  
“Yeah he came to the hospital”  
“So where’s Clark, is he okay?”  
“Yes he’s fine, can we talk about this inside?”  
”Okay”

So they all went inside

“So where’s my grandson then?”  
“Deb I need to speak to Michael alone”  
“No I want her to stay, where’s my son?”  
“He’s with Justin”  
“What is he doing with Justin?”  
“Justin wants him”  
“He what?”  
“Justin wants his son”  
“He isn’t his son, he’s ours”  
“He couldn’t give him up”  
“You should have taken him”  
“Michael I can’t do that, Justin is his father. He has more rights then me”  
“But you’re his father to”  
“Yeah but Justin gave birth to him, it’s different”  
“Is that why you were gone so long, were you trying to talk him around?”  
“I tried but that’s not the only reason I was gone so long”  
“Then what is?”  
“You’re not going to like it”  
“Just tell me”  
“Justin had nothing for the baby”  
“Yes”  
“So I took him to get some stuff”  
“You took the boy who has stolen our child shopping”  
“What did you expect me to do, mikey; he’s my son as well I couldn't leave him with nothing”  
“Well I’m going around there to get my son back”  
“No your upset, leave it until the morning. You can come with me I’m meeting Justin in the morning”  
“Why?”  
“We have to register the birth”  
“Why do you have to go?”  
“I have to be there if I want my name on the birth certificate”  
“Fine”

The next morning at the diner

“Where’s my baby?”  
“Good morning to you to Michael”  
“Where is he?”  
“With my friend Daphne”  
“Did he sleep alright?”  
“No, he was up most of the night; he has one hell of a pair of lungs”  
“Is it money, do you want money, cause we’ll pay you to sign”  
“Michael!”  
“No it’s not money, look I’m sorry I know what the deal was but he wasn’t here then things have changed, maybe we should go Brian?”  
“Yeah”

At the registrars office

“Brian before we go in we have to make a decision”  
“What about?”  
“The name”  
“First or surname?”  
“Both, the thing is I don’t want him to be called Clark”  
“And you think I do”  
“What?”  
“It was what Michael wanted to call him”  
“What did you want to call him?”  
“Well I suggested Alexander”  
“I like that name”  
“Yeah”  
“So that’s the first name out the way”  
“Don’t worry I figured that you would want him to be a Taylor”  
“Well I was thinking Taylor Kinney but if you don’t want him to have your name as well that would be okay”  
“No I think Alexander Taylor Kinney is good for him”  
“Yeah me to”


	10. Consequences

Brian and Justin were sitting in brians jeep 

“Where do you want to be dropped off?”  
“At Daphne’s”  
“So what are your plans for the rest of the day?”  
“Well I’m hoping that Alex will sleep some this afternoon so that I can sleep, then I have to go to the lions den tonight”  
“The lions den?”  
“Yeah Deb has invited me to the family dinner tonight”  
“And you’re coming?”  
“Yeah, I told her that I didn’t think that it would be a good idea but she insisted”  
“And you couldn’t say no?”  
“She wouldn’t let me; she said that as the baby is your son she wants to have a celebration welcoming him to the family”  
“You and Michael in the same room, sounds fun”  
“I told her that maybe it would be best if you took him to it but she insisted that I had to be there”  
Later that night at Debbie’s

Michael was the last one to arrive and when he did Justin was upstairs with the baby.

“So ma what’s for dinner?”  
“Lasagna, I should warn you that we have a guest for dinner”  
“Who’s that?”  
Justin picked that moment to walk through the door  
“What the hell is he doing here?”  
“Deb invited me”  
“Well she shouldn’t have”  
“I told her that I didn’t think that it was a good idea but she insisted, in the way only she can”  
“Look Michael the baby is a part of this family so by default so is Justin”  
“Well I don’t want him here”  
“Michael will you keep your voice down or”  
They all heard some crying from upstairs  
“Wake the baby”

Justin went to see to Alex

“Ma what are you doing inviting him here?”  
“Trust me Michael I know what I’m doing”

Justin came down five minutes later 

“He’s asleep again”  
“Good well let’s have dinner then”

Everyone sat down at there places

“So Justin when will you be coming back to the diner?”  
“Deb he’s only just had a baby; give him a break with the work stuff”  
“It’s alright, probably in a few weeks”  
“A few weeks what are you going to about rent and stuff in the meantime?”  
“I’ve got savings I’m sure it’ll be okay”  
“yes but they won’t last long and it’s a very expensive business raising children”  
“I know”  
“Even when you’re back at the diner it’s going to be tough”  
“He’ll manage Deb”  
“And who’s going to look after Clark when you’re working?”  
“It’s Alex and I haven’t worked that out yet”  
“Alex?”  
“Yeah the baby’s name”  
“But me and Brian named him Clark”  
“Yeah but I named him something else”  
“Why did you do that?”  
“Because I can name him what I want”  
“But the name Clark Novotny Kinney sounded so good on him”  
“Michael you know that his name not Novotny anymore as well don’t you?”  
“What!”  
“Mikey he’s got Justin surname”  
“And you knew about this?”  
“Yeah”  
“And you didn’t tell me?”  
“Well why are you surprised he didn’t tell you, he didn’t tell you that he was screwing around behind your back”  
“Deb it was a one off”  
“Actually a two off”  
“What?”  
“I spoke to Justin’s doctor at the hospital and he told me what brought the labor on”  
“Shit, look mikey”  
“No it doesn’t matter Brian I know that it was just feelings because of him carrying our baby and it will all be alright soon”  
“Look I should leave”

So Justin went upstairs and packed up all of Alex’s things and left the house. Everyone left right after Justin leaving just Brian, Michael and Debbie

“Mikey what did you mean that everything will be okay soon?”  
“I’ve been talking to Melanie and she says that we have a good case for going for custody”  
“What, no mikey”  
“Brian we could have our baby back”  
“I’m not going to take his baby from him”  
“He’s ours Brian”  
“No he’s Justin’s and I’m not going to take him from him”  
“Is Justin loaded or something?”  
“What do you mean deb?”  
“Well that pram and baby stuff must have cost him a fortune”  
“I bought it”  
“You bought it?”  
“Yeah, he had nothing for him”  
“You shouldn’t be helping him; you should be trying to get my baby back”  
“Look this is not getting us any where so I’m going home”

Brian left the house and was driving home when he saw Justin sitting at the bus stop so he pulled over

“Hey Justin”  
“Oh hi, where’s Michael?”  
“At his mothers cooling off, look I’m sorry about deb and Michael tonight”  
“It’s not your fault, it’s mine”  
“It’s not yours either, get in I’ll take you home”  
“No it’s alright the bus will be here soon”  
“No son of mine is traveling on the bus at this time of night”

So Justin strapped Alex into the car seat that Brian had in the back of the car and Brian drove him home

“So here we are home sweet home, do you need any help getting his lordship in?”  
“No it’s alright”  
“Okay”  
“You can come up if you want”  
“I don’t think that it would be a good idea” catching on to what Justin was saying  
“Look Brian I like you and I think that you like me?”  
“Yeah”  
“Well Michael doesn’t have to know and I promise not to get pregnant or go into labor this time”  
Brian laughed  
“Okay”


	11. Consequences

Brian woke up hearing Alex crying, he turned over but found that Justin had already got up, so Brian went looking for him. Brian found him in the kitchen,

“Well Alexander what would you like, there’s formula or there’s formula or you could go for something different and have formula?”  
“If you hear him answering I would suggest psychiatric treatment”  
“Oh hi, did he wake you?”  
“Yeah, you weren’t joking when you said that he has a good pair of lungs”  
“Yeah he does, if you want you go back to bed; he should be off again after his bottle”  
“Alright”

So Brian went back to bed. Justin came into the bedroom twenty minutes later carry the baby

“Looks like he knows his other daddy is here, he doesn’t want to go back to sleep”  
So Justin took Alex into the bed with them  
“Here give him here”  
“Okay”  
“Hello little man, aren’t you tired then”  
“Oh no he’ll most probably sleep all morning and all afternoon then he can keep me up tomorrow night”  
Brian heard his cell ringing so he gave the baby back to Justin and he looked a the caller display and he jumped out of bed  
“What’s the matter?”  
“I have to go”  
“Brian its 4am who was that?”  
“Michael”  
“You’d better go home then”

So Brian went home.

Justin hadn’t seen Brian over the next few weeks; he was back working at the diner. It was near the end of Justin’s shift when Michael walked in and put some mail on the counter in front of him.

“What are those?”  
“Give them to Brian”  
“You’re more likely to see him then me”  
“He moved out”  
“He what?”  
“He moved out, like you didn’t know”  
“I haven’t seen him since that dinner at your mothers”  
“Yeah well he moved out a week ago”  
“I’m sorry but I don’t know where he is”

So Michael picked up the letters and left

Justin finished his shift and made his way home. When he reached his apartment he saw brains car parked outside and Brian was sitting in the driver’s seat.

“What are you doing here?”  
“I wanted to talk”  
“About what?”  
“Where’s Alex?”  
“At Daphne’s, what do you want to talk about?”  
“Us”  
“There isn’t an us”  
“That night we spent together made me realize something”  
“It made you realize what?”  
“That I don’t love Michael anymore”  
“What’s that got to do with me?”  
“In the morning when you brought Alex into the bed it made me realize that you and Alex are everything I never knew I wanted”  
“Brian if you’re saying this because of Alex then don’t worry I would never keep him away from you”  
“I love you with or without Alex and I know that you love me”  
“So sure of yourself aren’t you”  
“Well you haven’t denied it have you”  
“Okay I don’t love you”  
“Liar”  
“So I’m lying”  
“You love me?”  
“Yes but where does this leave Michael, a couple of months ago you were ready to raise a child with him”  
“Yes but the last few weeks have proved something to me”  
“Proved what?”  
“That he’s not the person I thought he was and they you are much more then I thought you were”  
“So where does that leave us then?”  
“Well I want you and Alex to come live with me”  
“You know deb will probably fire me”  
“Yeah but we’ll cope”  
“Alright me and Alex will move in with you”

So Brian and Justin moved in together and Michael couldn’t accept it but that is a story for another time.


End file.
